Our Twisted Life
by SilverMoon69
Summary: Atobe Keigo loves Ryoma and everyone knows that already. Their relationship is accepted except for one. That one thought he successfully destroyed their relationship. There enters Fuji, Oshitari and the rest to help out. Who will end up with who?
1. Proem

**Disclaimer:** Me not own Prince of Tennis.

**Summary:** Atobe Keigo love him and everyone knows that already. Their relationship was accepted except for one. That one thought he successfully destroyed their relationship, was he wrong or right? AtoXRyo AtoXSana

**Author(ess) Notes: **Ryoma and the rest might be OOC for a few chapters. But by Chapter 5, I'll make sure to get their attitudes and/or personality right. My apologies to _Dudly_...

* * *

"Why the hell should I believe you?!" Ryoma refrained himself from crying. This was his first time to weep for someone or for whatever. Atobe Keigo was the reason behind it, he knew to himself well and he wasn't planning to deny it for that matter. 

The person on the other line sighed, not planning to show his very anxious face to any of his friends who's watching him intently as he argues with his lover "because I'm not lying to you brat!"

"Oh yes you are monkey king! I saw you two dating and you keep on denying it!"

Atobe heaved a deeper sigh "I'm not dating anyone, I was only having a lunch with a friend!"

"Oh yeah? Then why did he have to kiss you? Why did you let him kiss you? Why did it last long? And in a park! A good place to have lunch eh??" Ryoma bellowed leaving his lover speechless.

"I can explain"

"Do so then"

"It was… I was… We were…" Keigo was lost in his words, he was trying hard to remember bits of what happened but he can't. What he only remembers was he was chatting with Sanada at a fancy restaurant and after that he couldn't remember anything. He blacked out and when he went back to reality he saw himself kissing Sanada Genichirou in a park and Ryoma stood and watched furiously before he ran away in tears if he remembers correctly.

"…"

"Err..."

"…"

"If you don't have anything to say…" the prince knew he was going to regret this but he couldn't care less, he was the one who had been betrayed.

"I'm through with you." Ryoma spoke lightly with hesitation, almost like whispered words are what had come out in his'. He hung up, not giving Atobe the chance to finish what he was supposed to say. _'I can't help it if I can't remember what exactly happened to me! I'm sorry…'_

Atobe sunk his face on his huge kitchen table as Mukahi, Shishido, Kabaji and Ohtori watched in sympathy, while Oshitari pat his back. "Did he just broke up with me?"

"Usu" Kabaji answered from behind.

"That's a yes right?"

o0o

Minutes later, when everyone accompanied him to the room, Hiyoshi who just arrived after hearing from Shishido what happened, he broke the silence from within the room.

"I think he drugged you Kei-chan… I knew ever since you became partners with him in that American Friendship Competition thingy, he started eyeing you in a different way" _'Now that can be considered as a good explanation' _Atobe thought after hearing the words from his teammate.

"You have a good point darling…" Ohtori answered, "Maybe we should investigate that rikkaidai guy!"

"YEAH!" Everyone agreed not even trying to ask their captain's opinion.

As for the captain, Atobe was now too busy looking at his cell phone to mind his friend's plan. He was waiting for the right chance to call back but he didn't since he doesn't even know what to say in the first place and to worsen his day all he could do was to be frustrated.

"Keigo?" Oshitari continued to poke Atobe for the sixth time.

"What do you want with Ore-sama?" _'What the hell do you want? Disturbing me!'_ to their surprise the Monkey King stood straight and flip his hair the usual way successfully hiding his aggravation.

Getting his composure back was hard but he isn't the Captain of over 500 members for nothing.

"I am going to confront Sanada myself" he stopped before leaving the room "and no one should follow me. That's an order." With that he left.

_'That was fast' _Ohtori and Shishido thought.

"Whatever. I'm following him, are you people going with me or not?" Mukahi asked as he already grabbed Oshitari's shirt.

"Going!" the rest agreed for the second time.

* * *

What happened between the confrontation will be in the next chapter or the next next or whenever I feel like telling it. Submit a review so that I should know if I should continue or not... this is my first fan fiction here by the way... love lots AzrieL 


	2. Chapter 1: The Meet Up

**Disclaimer:** Me don't own Prince Of Tennis.

**Summary:** Atobe Keigo loves him and everyone knows that already. Their relationship was accepted except for one. That one thought he successfully destroyed their relationship, was he wrong or right? AtoXRyo AtoXSana

**Author(ess) Note:** I forgot to mention the timeline right? So here, Atobe and the others haven't graduated **yet**. Ryoma is still in his last few days in freshman year. The Nationals was over already by this time too. Sooner or later, they'll be graduating and head straight to college, except for the kouhais of course.

**Chapter 1: **

* * *

Ryoma locked himself inside his room sobbing, but only for a short while due to his nagging brother. Yes, his brother Echizen Ryoga is now living with the Echizen's, making Ryoma's life as hell as possible.

"Oy Chibisuke!"

"What?!"

"Did you know? Did you know? Earlier I saw Keigo-chan hugging some scary freaky man!"

"Yeah…" Ryoma sighed, not exactly the topic he wanted to talk about, but it is his brother we're talking to so it's clearly impossible to escape.

"And I saw them kissing each other with tongues man! With tongues!"

"Why do you have to tell me? I know already! I saw it too!" the prince shouted.

"You saw it too? You mean you saw how your boyfriend savored the moment?" emphasizing on the word _'boyfriend'_.

"He did?"

"Yeah you were crying behind the bushes so you might have not noticed it!" Ryoga explained with an innocent smile plastered in his face as he raised and waved his pointy finger. Ryoma, realizing his brother was there and knew everything, and all this was just to tease him, he angrily punched him.

"You! You're just making me feel worst than earlier!"

"Oh my God you're going to cry aren't you?" Ryoga asked while rubbing his swelling cheeks.

'_Shit! My tears are coming out!' _"Mada mada dane! Now leave!" the Green-Locke haired boy denied as he pushed his annoying brother out of his room.

"Oh by-" Smashing his tennis ball, Ryoma hit Ryoga's face for the second time making his older sibling fell on the floor. _'That must have hurt' _he thought. What can he do? He knew his brother too well now.

o0o

Standing in his doorway, Atobe snapped his fingers the usual way and his limo was instantly there.

"Whoa! Cool!" the Hyoutei Regulars, except for Kabaji and Hiyoshi said in amusement.

"Usu" Kabaji poked Ohtori. No answer.

"Usu" poking now on Shishido. No answer.

"Usu" unfortunately shoved by Mukahi. That, still no answer.

But when Kabaji tried to jab Oshitari "What in the demonizing hell do you want Kabaji?" he hissed.

"Usu Usu" pointing on the limo, Yuushi realized what his teammate meant._'Good point'_

"By the way guys…" the man wearing eye-glasses cleared his throat "How the hell are we gonna pursue our target if we don't even have the most basic of all basic materials needing to follow?!"

Choutarou didn't actually get the point "What do you mean? We should just follow him right?"

Hiyoshi realized "Oh"

Next was Mukahi "Oh!"

"Hey we don't have a car with us! How will we follow ore-sama now?" Shishido yelled in surprise not knowing the others have already realized it except Choutarou.

"Oh"

"Oh so finally Sir OHtori got the point" Oshitari joked. Everyone giggled.

"I didn't know you know how to 'OH' joke Senior Yuushi?"

"Don't worry, that was the first time"

But before things get heated up between the two. Gakuto cut off "So what now?"

"Wanna eat at my place? I'll cook." that was an unusual answer by an unusual person behind.

"Jirou-chan!!!"

"Don't yelp people! I was just inviting you all since your plan seemed to be cancelled right?" Akutagawa said.

"Usu" Munehiro Kabaji replied.

"Hai Akutagawa-sempai" Hiyoshi responded boringly as he went towards him. The others, again, followed.

o0o

Arriving at the Rikkaidai tennis court "hello there," Atobe greeted getting the attention of Yukimura Seiichi "Where's Sanada?"

"You mean Genichirou?" the dark blue-haired captain asked with his soft pale voice.

"Is there any other freaking Sanada guy like him here?" Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"Nope I don't think so."

"So where is he?"

"He's not here Atobe-kun" Yukimura replied smiling.

"Where the hell is that invisible swinger then?"

"Hmmm…" thinking carefully he replied "Maybe at the park beside that public tennis court place"

"P-pa-park you say?" Atobe suddenly felt nervous making the other captain confusingly looked at him.

"Yes is there something wrong?"

Sweating "Ahahaha no nothing is fine! I mean everything is fine really! There's nothing wrong you're just overlooking things! Ahahaha" with that Atobe left Yukimura more confused and dangerously curious.

'_I'll have to make Genichirou talk tomorrow or else' _Seiichi thought convincing himself.

o0o

'My plan was a success! Now all I have to do is make him-' 

"Mine!" Sanada unconsciously said out the last word loud enough for passersby hear and Atobe behind.

"Yours?" the king asked earning the other's attention.

'_Oops' _clearing his throat "Nothing. How are you? Is your head still hurts?"

Irritated by the hand that suddenly touched his forehead, Atobe stepped back "I'm okay now. Sanada, I have to ask you something."

"I… Keigo... I love you! I can love you more than he can!"

"…"

"…"

"I haven't even asked a question." Atobe blatantly informed.

"Oh. Go ahead then." Sanada slumped.

"What did you do to me earlier?"

"Nothing."

"Uhuh. Nothing you say?"

"Yes nothing"

The king was now pissed off, "It can't be nothing! You know? I wouldn't have kissed you if I were the normal ore-sama! I would have ran towards that brat when I saw him crying there if I was-"

"If you were the normal ore-sama, yes I get the point now…" the black-haired tennis player slumped more but got up to show his affection "But I love you! Surely you would have noticed that!"

"Yes! But that didn't answer my question."

"You had a question?"

"Hell yeah"

"Oh"

"Oh what?"

"I didn't drugged you" Genichirou denied immediately.

"I never said you did" Atobe raised his eyebrow for the second time this day.

"Right" Sanada slapped his hand towards his forehead.

"So you did something to me?"

"Sort of…"

"What exactly then?"

All of a sudden Sanada grabbed Atobe's arms and kissed him. Neither of the two noticed that Syusuke Fuji was hiding behind smiling with his newly bought DSC-W70 cybershot camera. _'I've got an interesting shot here'_

"That is what I did, surely you remembered?" the vice-captain of Rikkaidai clarified.

"Fuck you! I knew it! You drugged me earlier that's why!" Atobe bellowed as he ran away. Not hearing the words Sanada said after.

'_This day sucks!!!'_ Ryoma sitting in front of his desk staring at his English homework and Atobe running towards nowhere thought at the same time.

* * *

That's all for now people. Sorry for the short chapie… Please don't forget to submit a review though. I am easily motivated to update when I receive one you see.

xoxo Azriel

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: The little Lie

**Disclaimer:** Me don't own Prince Of Tennis.

**Summary:** Atobe Keigo loves him and everyone knows that already. Their relationship was accepted except for one. That one thought he successfully destroyed their relationship, was he wrong or right? AtoXRyo AtoXSana

**Author(ess) Note:** Enjoy reading. I enjoyed writing it.

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

"I thought you're the one cooking!" Mukahi pouted as the rest sat on the dining table.

Jirou laughed nervously "You know… I did!" everyone stared at him doubtfully.

"No you didn't Akutagawa-sempai" Hiyoshi joined in as he took a bite of the pizza served.

"Yes I did"

"No you did not!" the rest reacted pointing towards the trashcan filled with boxes from a certain restaurant.

"Ermm…" Jirou gulped, he was left speechless.

"Usu" Kabaji responded late getting their attention.

Oshitari, out of his own curiosity asked "So what do you mean by that?" though not to everyone's surprise, he still got the same answer back. "Usu"

The indigo-haired teen rubbed his forehead. He already knew that he wouldn't get any normal answer considering Munehiro's vocabulary. "Ok I get your point" he sighed agreeing.

"Ahem, so what happened with our royal pair?" Jirou tried to change the topic. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't successful at first.

"Aha! You think you got away with your 'pretend-I-did-cook' eh?" Ohtori said.

The gray-haired player was again left speechless.

"We'll just make him cook after we solve the problem." Ryoh suggested. _'We have more important issue here guys!' _

Mukahi raised an eyebrow "We have a problem?"

"We do?" the others, while eating, second motioned.

"We do" Shishido answered.

"We…do?"

"Yes!" the spiky-haired guy was starting to feel dizzy and crazy by the minute (thanks to his friends), "If you need a clue about what it is, then I'll give it to you eggheads" he took in some air and continued "Jirou mentioned it earlier"

Everyone got the message, at least supposedly "You mean about the pizza?" Hiyoshi asked innocently.

"Usu" once again Kabaji replied, but this time Oshitari clarified the message, understanding what the other meant, "He means no Hiyoshi my cute little kouhai" he said smiling.

The second year kouhai blushed by his sempai's remark, however there is someone sitting on the other side of the table starting to be a little furious by it.

"We're talking about the royal pair." Shishido informed before giggling from the scene he just witnessed. He only stopped chuckling by the time he received a kick from Mukahi under the table.

"So how are we gonna help them?" Choutarou asked.

"By observing first" Oshitari replied.

"Yeah! Lets observe them!" Mukahi grinned.

"We'll start tomorrow then." Everyone agreed with the plan.

o0o

Spring is almost over. The warm scented breeze of summer is coming and most of the seniors were preparing for their plans in the near future after graduation. In Seigaku's Tennis Club, Momoshiro is the next appointed captain-to-be by their Coach Ryuzaki and Tezuka. As for the Hyoutei's, Hiyoshi is the voted next buchou. In Rikkaidai there are still some arguments as to who will be their next leader.

Back to Seishun Gakuen, the usual morning practice of the regulars in tennis club was nothing new, except their pillar of support's head was obviously floating in the air. Ryoma didn't even move an inch when a ball was going his way and when it had hit him in his face, he didn't even react, like it was only some cotton-ball.

"Did something happen?" the known mother of the team asked. Everyone already noted how worried he tends to be when one of his teammates is troubled.

"I'm not exactly sure if I know Oishi-sempai" Momoshiro answered back.

"Pshuu" Kaidoh said as he passes.

"What the hell was that Kai?"

"Pshuu!" Momoshiro was ready to punch the 'snake' but thankfully Inui and Tezuka stopped them.

"Lover's quarrel" Fuji stepped in smiling, catching everyone's attention. He had just finish his match with Inui and won by 6-4 but still with the intention of drinking Inui's newfound juice even though it was only for the one who losses a game.

"You mean he had a fight with Atobe?" Momoshiro and Oishi, trangled by Eiji who recently joined the little chat, asked.

The young prodigy nodded "Big time!" he added. The others was surprised, it wasn't like them to have a serious, not monkey-like squabble.

Curious enough, the acrobatic player called Ryoma, who was getting ready to leave the courts, to join in.

"What is it Kikumaru-sempai?"

"Did you have a fight with your boyfriend?" Eiji asked.

"You're being insensitive Eiji!" their vice-captain scolded.

"It's okay Oishi-sempai, and I can't answer that question Kikumaru-san, I don't have a boyfriend anymore" Ryoma informed them, and not wanting to go further the topic, he left them leaving everyone shocked.

o0o

"I just had a small fight with the brat" Atobe lied to his mother. "Don't worry Mom, and next time don't believe anyone from my team, their just bunch of idiots. Just take good care of yourself. Bye." he notified before ending the call.

The monkey-king sighed and digged in to some more of their special chocolate ice cream, he was depressed and he blamed everything to him. He was the idiot not his teammates. He let himself be a victim of some stupid act by Sanada and in some weird inference in his mind; Sanada's lips taste minty good.

"Ore-sama" a maid called him in the intercom.

"Yes what is it?"

"You have a visitor"

"Who is it?"

"Uhmm… I'm not sure but his wearing a yellow and black tennis uniform and is wearing a cap. His already coming your way Sir."

"How did that happen? Ok fine whatever!" Atobe ended the call. _'Kami-sama please not him! I don't want to see that Sanada bastard'_

"Hello Keigo-san" the person behind greeted. The king delayed his greetings. But after a few seconds, he slowly turns and faces the man across him. _'Thank God!'_

"Yukimura! What are you doing here?"

"I know everything" the blue-haired captain from Rikkaidai said in a serious manner. The other felt edgy, but to Atobe's surprise, Yukimura suddenly grabbed his hands and congratulated him. "Aww… I'm happy for the two of you!"

"To me and who?"

"Don't act like you don't know anything"

"I… don't…" Atobe was now confused.

"To you and Sanada of course. Fuji-san told me."

"What?? Fuji who??"

"Oh come on! Don't be shy now. I saw the whole thing too. Sanada is coming his way here and the rest of our team and yours too, for a small celebration. I thought you and Ryoma would be together forever but I guess I'm wrong. I feel sorry for Ryoma but Genichirou is my friend so I should be happy for him more." Yukimura smiled.

"The hell?? When did I invite you all? And what are we going to celebrate!? Why should you be sorry for Ryoma??"

"You two broke up right? And Sanada is your new boyfriend, I already confirmed it with him don't worry I'm here to support you guys"

"Kei-chan!" Sanada, who just arrived, hugged Keigo from the back. Everyone was there already, both teams and Atobe didn't even notice.

"Keigo! Why didn't you even told us you've made up with Sanada? And here we thought you needed help with Ryoma!" Mukahi, Shishido and Ohtori shouted.

"I… I…" Atobe was in shock. Sanada helped him sit.

'_I can't believe this. Something is wrong here.'_ Oshitari thought. Hiyoshi knew what his sempai was thinking and he also knew he could relate. "How did this happen?" Wakashi asked.

"I sealed our love with a kiss yesterday" Sanada smirked.

_Riinngg…_The intercom buzzed and Kabaji answered it. "Usu" he replied to the maid.

Few minutes after, Atobe was back to reality, he didn't know exactly what's happening but to his surprise, the vice-captain of Rikkaidai is sitting beside him, and is hugging him.

Keigo released the other's arm from him. "Don't touch me!" he hissed.

"But I love you Kei-chan"

"So what? Also, who told you to tell them we're dating?"

"So we are dating?"

"No"

"But they already believed my little lie. And thanks to someone, Seiichi was easily convinced"

"So what! Tell them your lying!"

"Why?"

"Because!" Atobe paused, _'I can't believe I'm going to say this',_ "Because I love Ryoma more than you!" Atobe blushed.

"More than me? So you mean you did like me?"

"Before" Atobe felt embarrassed by his little confession.

"So just go with my flow then"

"Your flow?"

"Uhuh! Just let them believe were dating" Sanada informed.

"Why should I? This would just make things complicated for me and Ryoma."

"But the two of you are through! Just move on!" the black-haired teen clutched Atobe's shoulder

"I can't… I won't" Keigo looked away.

"Why?"

"You should already know that," the Hyoutei's captain bellowed.

"I don't care. You are going to date me and that's that." Sanada ended their conversation, left Atobe alone and went to his teammates.

"I can't believe this!" Atobe sighed wondering why he, a wealthy man, a great captain, a person awed by many, a perfect entity (he believes so), accepted a defeat without a fight. He struggled but was left out in the end. _'I have to call Ryoma tomorrow before things gets worse!'_

o0o

"Moshi moshi" Ryoma answered his cell phone.

"Ryoma! I love you! Please don't leave me!" Atobe bellowed. He was using a different cell number just to call his former lover.

"Who's this?"

"Who else Brat!"

"Don't call me. No, stop calling me!"

"Why?"

"Because we're through." Ryoma answered back as pain tugged his heart.

"No we're not"

"Yes we are! I already know about you and Sanada-san!" the prince whimpered, fortunately for him, the other wouldn't be able to know.

"How-" Ryoma hung up before Atobe could continue. _'Shit!'_ Atobe felt like his heart was going to crush.

o0o

"Hello? This is Genichirou speaking"

"How the hell did Ryoma know?!" Atobe asked furiously on the other line.

"That we're dating?"

"Yes!"

"So we are dating"

"No!"

"You just said yes"

"Argh! Just answer my question!"

"I'm not sure. I think Seiichi mentioned to me earlier that he bumped into Ryoma at your subdivision and knowing him, he might have already told him" After Sanada talked, the line was already hung up.

'_I want to die now kami-sama!'_ Atobe cried as he threw his cell phone.

"That was worth $400 as I believe" Oshitari entered their captain's room. "That was Sanada right?"

"Yeah" Atobe replied, his body, for the first time feels so heavy and his chest hurts so much ever since his last phone call with Ryoma.

"I know you're feeling depressed and all but I think it's a good idea to go with his flow first and let us do the waving"

"What do you mean Yuushi?"

The other smirked. "Just trust me"

"Will the result be good for me and Ryoma?" Atobe asked.

"Yes"

"Then I will trust you"

o0o

"So you ready?" Fuji asked the teen on the other line.

"You sure about this?"

"Trust me" the prodigy answered.

"Let the game begin then" the other replied smiling.

* * *

Okay, I'm starting to make things a little weird. Hope you can all comprehend. Please review.

Love lots Azriel

* * *


	4. Chapter 3: The Twisty Day

**Disclaimer:** Me don't own Prince Of Tennis but by Takeshi Konomi.

**Summary:** Atobe Keigo loves him and everyone knows that already. Their relationship was accepted except for one. That one thought he successfully destroyed their relationship, was he wrong or right? AtoXRyo AtoXSana

**Author(ess) Note:** This is shorter than the last chapter. I apologize for that, my class started already and my teachers are already bugging me with lots of things to do.

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

The night started to become chilly but that didn't stop Echizen Ryoga's little plan.

"Chibisuke!" Ryoga called out from behind. He loves to infuriate his brother but he wouldn't go that far when it comes to his love life. He knew how much in pain Ryoma is right now and the only thing he could do is try to cheer him up.

"Yada" Ryoma retorted.

"I haven't even said a single word!" the older brother exclaimed.

"I don't care" the prince answered in a cold piercing voice.

"Whatever" Ignoring the avowal, Ryoga instantaneously carried the boy, bridal style, and took him into the Karaoke Bar where Kamio, Ana, Tezuka, Fuji and the rest of the Seigaku Team were waiting.

"Buchou" Ryoma glanced at his captain. Tezuka, being the first to be noticed blushed slightly. Fuji didn't like it one bit. Of course, no one would discern. "Hello Ryoma" the said blushing man greeted back.

"Ochibi!" Eiji strangled Ryoma after the other Echizen, who recently joined the fun with Kamio, Ann and Momoshiro as they sings "White Line", placed him down.

"I can't breath Kikumaru-sempai!" Ryoma struggled to release himself from the other's grasp.

"Oh Sorry! Here come sit with us!"

'_I can't believe this. I have to think of something to get out of this place.'_ Ryoma thought trying to think of excuses to get out and he only had one best choice to say without anyone attempts to resist him.

"I need to go to the bathroom Oishi-sempai"

Oishi is the most understanding person in the whole team and the easiest to trick "Okay"

With the permission granted, Ryoma quietly went out of the bar, unknowingly being followed by Syusuke Fuji.

Wandering off the street, Ryoma went to a vending machine in the nearby park and got himself a Grape flavored Ponta. While drinking, Fuji suddenly appeared before him smiling.

"Fuji-sempai why are you here? I thought you were with Buchou"

"I followed you and… even though I like being around that guy, he doesn't seem to notice me except when I'm playing so there is no point staying with him longer either"

"You like him don't you?"

"Yes" Fuji muttered to himself not wanting to be heard "You still like Keigo right?" he said, changing the topic.

"Yeah" the youngest Echizen shrugged the other topic.

"Actually, I have a good idea"

Slightly confused, Ryoma inquired "What idea?"

"A way to get Atobe back to you"

"Back? What do you mean?"

"Well you see," Fuji cleared his throat "He is now dating Sanada-san" Fuji plainly stated.

Hearing the news he abruptly splattered out the soda he was drinking "He what?!" Ryoma exclaimed continuing, "Two days just passed and he's already dating someone else?"

"Here's the proof" the young prodigy showed the short video in mute mode to his kouhai. After watching, Ryoma slumped down as tiny droplets of saline solution falls from his eyes.

"Here" Fuji offered his handkerchief. Ryoma thanked him. "Do you want to get Atobe back?" he asked once again.

"Now? I think it's pointless. Also, I'm not sure if he wants me back"

"I'm sure he does! If he sees you dating me." Syusuke proposed accompanied by a sinister grin.

"You'll what?" Ryoma inquired, startled by the reply.

"I'll date you"

"You think making him jealous would get me and Keigo back together?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow having second thoughts with the idea. "Besides I don't think he would be in the first place"

"Don't be a pessimistic. I'm sure he will!" he informed the latter with a smile plastered on his face.

"Uhmm… If you say so then"

"Good so here's the agenda." The two talked the whole night planning out things thoroughly, after that, "Let's meet on Sunday night then" Ryoma bid his sempai goodnight and left, leaving Fuji behind but not exactly alone.

"You're good" the man clapping from the shadow congratulated him.

"Why thank you" a smile crept out on Fuji's face.

o0o

**Saturday**

The astoundingly cold breeze that wraps the season, the wind that brings up the scent of memories and the leaves that sizzles in the air seems to create a good aura that can calm any person, except some…

"Kei-chan!" Sanada called him from across the street and hearing the voice, Atobe went towards the guy. Today is their first formal date and the black-haired teen is overwhelmed, while the other one is ostensibly nervous about the whole idea.

The mirth-look on Fuji's expression and Oshitari's irate mood cannot be seen except by the man in thirties with his dog barking at them behind a red flashy car. They were stalking the two, making sure that Sanada won't do anything to Ryoma's still-ex-beloved.

"I can't believe the two of you!" a group of angry teens growled from behind.

"Mukahi! Ohtori! Shishido! And… you are?" Oshitari studied the familiar face in front of him.

"Mizuki Hajime of St. Rudolph" the other answered as he holds his camera with him. Fuji smiled at the sight before him, seeing they have the same model.

"So why are you all here?"

"We followed you! And this weird guy…" Mukahi pointing Mizuki "…followed us. He seems to love gossips."

"So why did you follow me out here?" Oshitari inquired facing Gakuto.

Ignoring his partner, Mukahi looked extremely shocked "Oh my God! Sanada's going to kiss Ore-sama!"

Without any second, Oshitari grabbed the nearest unlucky person beside him, which is Ohtori, and threw him out of the scene landing face first on the street and effectively caught the attention of the two, successfully stopping the Rikkai player from his intention in kissing their captain. When Atobe was just about to register on who's the guy from across was, the gray-haired man jumped out of the scenario just to see himself back to the group.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!!" Ohtori angrily hissed directly to the only guy whose wearing eyeglasses and one who is responsible for tossing him. Though the other was too busy laughing with the group. "That was funny!" Shishido inserted a remark in-between.

"To stop him of course." This time Fuji smiled answering in a soft tone voice. Mizuki, hearing the familiar voice, saw his teammate's older brother.

"Ah! My destined rival, how are you?" Hajime tried greeting Fuji, though vainly earning the other's attention. He just shrugged after and started collecting shots of Sanada and Atobe. _'I thought Atobe Keigo was dating Echizen?' _

"So why did you have to throw me out there?" Ohtori whispered.

'_I wasn't the one who hurled you out'_ "Did you obtain any bruises?"

"None"

"Then all is good"

The Hyoutei player sighed admitting his defeat. "So are they coming or not? They don't seem to stop laughing their asses off!"

"Let them be, we three will follow" Fuji signaled Mizuki to come, but Ohtori knowing how Oshitari would get mad if he wasn't there to witness, the gray-haired player lugged the other and went to follow the two.

Sanada was laughing, and just by observing them, he is as the matter of fact, the only one enjoying. Atobe can't get someone out of his mind, but he didn't intend to make that obvious to his date although the three people following the two of them apparently noticed.

Busy thinking, Atobe didn't even noticed the arms from behind, crawling around his waist. Seconds after realizing, he was already locked in the taller guy's embrace. He blushed a bit in their newfound position but didn't even try to release himself from there until a minute after.

"You know. You still can't hug me" Atobe flipped his hair trying to look cool.

"I already kissed you, twice for that matter and yet I can't even cuddle with you?" Sanada complained.

"I don't care. Just take that hands away from me and when I say no, I mean no other than not" Atobe behest.

"Fine" the black-haired lofty player frowned.

"Good!" Fuji and Oshitari jeered from the shadows before they left to begin the second phase of their plan.

The day went well to the gray-haired captain's surprise. _'Not as enjoyable with the Brat but this is so-so'. _

First, they ate at a fancy restaurant, stroll around the park while eating ice cream (which Atobe forcibly tried thanks to the green-locked prince, having the whole ice-cream plus cone be plunged into his mouth at their first-like date), and sat together while enjoying the sight of a near lake as the sun set.

An hour later, Sanada bid Atobe goodbye, and all of a sudden the phone in his pocket vibrated. _'A call?'_

"This is Genichirou speaking"

"Hey! It's me!"

"Seiichi? Why did you call?"

"I'm having a date with someone this Sunday and I wanted to bring you and Atobe along. Well?"

"Sounds good to me"

"That settles then. Ja." The azure-haired captain grinned while he dialed in his phone.

The man on the other line answered, "Hi Fuji speaking"

"He said yes"

"Great! I have to call my new boyfriend then"

"Boyfriend?"

"You'll know. See you tomorrow then Yukimura-san" Fuji stated with a Cheshire-cat admirable grin.

* * *

So you'll just have to wait for the next chapter, maybe next week it'll be finish. Please review. Thanks. Love lots Azriel.

* * *


	5. Chapter 4: Their Quadropole Date

**Disclaimer:** Me don't own Prince Of Tennis but by Takeshi Konomi.

**Summary:** Atobe Keigo loves him and everyone knows that already. Their relationship was accepted except for one. That one thought he successfully destroyed their relationship, was he wrong or right? AtoXRyo AtoXSana

**Add up pair:** YuushiXGakuto FujiXRyo **Soon:** TezXFuji OhtoriXShishido OishiXEiji

**Author(ess) Note:** I promised some people who reviewed to make this chapter longer so I did. By the way, before I forget I'll be mentioning an original minor character in the story. Her name's Rylie (as in Rai-li) and she'll be featured only in this chapter, but I'm not sure about that yet.

So, Rylie is a classmate of Yukimura in Rikkaidai and stands as someone who have a deep crush on him.

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

**Sunday**

Ryoma ate his breakfast before going out. He bid goodbye to Karupin, set up his tennis racket and he's prepared to go. Fuji Syusuke was waiting outside his house making the older Echizen feel puzzled, but the smirk on the two faces greeting each other, he couldn't help but think there's something fishy going on between the two.

"All set for the first step to make him jealous?" the tsubame-gaeshi user asked. _'Oh so that's it!'_ Ryoga thought while eavesdropping.

"Hai" the prince replied boringly. _'Relax Ryoma. Relax!'_

"Great, first, we're playing tennis in one of Atobe's courts, then we'll have lunch in who knows where and spend the whole day making him long for you more" Fuji grasp some air before continuing "Sounds good?"

"Kind of… covet, desire, aspiration, crave, these words are all strong lexis synonymous for longing, and to you Ryoma-chan, these all leads to that one person right?" Oshitari arrived ready to pick them up.

Taken aback by the sudden appearance of the hyoutei player, Ryoma shrugged and decided to answer the latter person "Indeed Yuushi-sempai, Keigo is the only person I could and would love"

"A blunt answer I see. So then, let me introduce to you my date now" the indigo-haired guy smirked stepping aside to open the car's door. From the inside, Mukahi Gakuto got out, slowly revealing himself.

"Oh so you're the lucky guy Yuushi is talking about." Fuji stated smiling towards Mukahi, while the acrobatic player blushed standing behind his date before asking.

"He's talking about me?"

"I do?" Oshitari second motioned.

"You do" Fuji replied.

"He did?"

"Yes indeed"

"No I didn't" Yuushi countered blushing.

"Oh" Mukahi slumped by the blunt answer not noticing the red creping on his date's face. Fuji grinned inconspicuously.

Feeling a little edgy, Ryoma inquired deciding to say a piece of his mind, "I think it's not a good idea to be late ne sempais?"

"Good point" everyone responded in unison as they all rode Oshitari's car. Fuji sat beside Ryoma at the back, while Mukahi is in the passenger seat as Oshitari drives.

The trip to Atobe's Private Tennis Club was unexpectedly long due to the traffic and to Mukahi's continuous nagging about wanting to play rock music instead of RNB, which the one driving prefers more. The two from the back failed to stop the arguing couple in front, so instead they chose to just watch until Fuji found a good solution.

"Now that is music" the samurai junior and the prodigy giggled after Fuji inserted a CD playing classic instrumentals, one identical to Fuji's gift to Ryoma before he left for America. "At the very least, problem is solved" Ryoma added.

The two hyoutei players frowned, "Fine."

The four arrived at the club 15 minutes late. Yukimura together with Rylie, and at the other side of the court, Sanada and Atobe were already playing doubles. Upon entering, the late couplets greeted them leaving two people shocked. The azure-haired captain though, wasn't entirely surprised since he already got the hint given by the prodigy earlier that morning. _'The prince of hearts eh?'_

"Echizen Ryoma and Fuji Syusuke of Seigaku, you're both here too?" Sanada said grinding his teeth secretly, while Atobe stood at his position speechless.

Fuji beamed and stared at the latter person as he rested his arms on Ryoma's shoulder, making the other smile, before facing the Rikkai player, "I was invited by Seiichi and was specially picked up by Yuushi and Mukahi that's why we're here. Sorry for sharing your time that was supposedly for you and Keigo _alone_." The genius answered while emphasizing the last word.

"I couldn't care less" Sanada retorted.

"Why did you ask then sempai?" Ryoma sneered straight to the soon former vice-captain.

"You!"

"Mada mada dane." Oshitari, Fuji and Ryoma teasingly replied in chorus making the other more incensed.

'_I don't believe this'_ Mukahi thought as he watches the scenario before him, "Why don't we just change and join them in the court then after?" he suggested.

Without any opposition, the three followed the annoyed maroon-haired player towards the locker room leaving a certain person being stared angrily.

Atobe Keigo heaved a sigh before speaking "I can't believe this… this feels so awkward…"

"I REALLY CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PLANNED THIS!" Sanada exclaimed glaring directly to Yukimura.

"Actually, I didn't set up the whole Echizen-thing" Seiichi explained further not returning the fierce look, "I didn't think Fuji's boyfriend is Ryo-chan in the first place. This might be awkward but bear with it the WHOLE day, yes?" he gaped while waiting for the reply.

Being asked by a leading question, the invisible swinger didn't have much choice "Ye…yes" he answered obnoxiously. _'I respect you Seiichi, I really do, and that is one thing I'm starting to regret!'_

On the other hand, "Ryoma's what?!" Atobe snapped, shifting from being nervous to furious.

Rylie gently stroke Yukimura's back before she answered for him, "I think he said that _that_ kid is the guy's boyfriend Atobe-kun"

"Four days just passed and he's already dating someone else!"

"What do you mean?"

"None of your business." Keigo hissed before the girl, using her as his scapegoat.

"Hai.hai." Rylie responded insipidly.

Imitating his captain, Oshitari snap his fingers, making them come to his side and being completely surrounded. "We'll have a doubles match. Yukimura, you and your partner continue playing with Keigo and your best friend in court A while we play with Fuji and Ryoma in court B. Approve? " He informed the Rikkai's Captain.

"Approved." Seiichi replied. _'But I want to play with my darling Ryoma!'_ the monkey king exclaimed inside his mind while listening to the short conversation attempting to almost disagree but was disrupted by the pull of his new 'lover' back to their court.

'_I can't let you play with him Kei!'_ Genichirou thought.

Incessant hits and constant smashing of tennis balls continued between the team at a certain distance from Atobe. He couldn't stop himself from glancing from time to time and to add up to his misfortune hearing Ryoma's voice distracts him as well. Beside him, Sanada could already tell that the other is too absorbed in watching the young prince, and it's making them lose. Furthermore, it is bothering him a lot.

Yukimura feels a little odd about the three. _'I never thought love could do this to them'_ he thought as he watches Atobe, Genichirou and Ryoma.

"Hey watch out!" the samurai junior yelled, warning the spaced out person.

"Ouch! That hurts!" the latter shouted as the ball hit him right on top of his head.

"That's your fault for daydreaming monkey king!"

"Oh don't call ore-sama a king of monkeys brat!" Keigo retorted, growing fiercely yet happy by the minute.

"It fits you though." The other smirked.

"You–"

"Ryo-chan it's your turn to serve. " Fuji called out.

"I'll be there Syusuke," he answered before turning back "Mada mada Dane. Goodbye Keigo. Enjoy with your new boyfriend" Ryoma turned around and left.

"Wait!" the Hyoutei captain pleaded. _'Don't go yet I need to talk to you. Come on say it Keigo!'_

Ryoma faced the person calling him "I'm sorry, Syusuke's waiting for me, I'm just out here to get the ball. Sanada-san's is behind you by the way"

"Let's go Keigo" Sanada grasp Atobe's hands and pulled him away from the prince.

After an hour of playing, surprisingly for everyone, Atobe decided to treat them at his home and not in a fancy restaurant. Mukahi and Rylie never considered it as a good idea but for Oshitari and Fuji, it's the best place to start of the plan. Upon arriving, Atobe and the rest waited at the living room as they wait for the foods to be prepared.

To Ryoma's surprise, few seconds just passed, Fuji already rested his arms to his shoulder. Seeing that his ex was watching furiously, he intended to tease him without the other knowing, acting happy and innocent, he leaned to his new lover's chest carefully as a small smirk crept on his face. Sanada noticed the little drama and decided to go with the flow. He sat really close to his so-called boyfriend and licked his ears with pleasure. The other reacted fast but had instead withdrawn himself to Sanada's embrace right after.

As for Oshitari, enjoying himself with the contentment of kissing Mukahi anywhere he wanted was enough. But of course, he wasn't planning to deny he likes to see how this day will end between the four. _'This is all stupid!' _Mukahi thought as he watches Yuushi leer.

"Ryo-chan why don't we go wash our hands before the food is served" the prodigy inquired while caressing his partner's torso. Ryoma blushed nodding. _'Here goes'_

"Please excuse us for a minute or an hour maybe" Fuji excused them to Atobe who seems to be getting suspicious by the second before stopping the two from going further.

"Care to explain first?"

"No" Ryoma blandly replied.

"Ore-sama demands an explanation!"

"Yada"

But the other still insisted, "You have to tell me WHY just washing hands might take an hour?"

"Well. I have to make sure Ryo-chan is clean _all__the way_" Syusuke stepped in with a genuine smile while emphasizing on the last three words as he readily hold on to Ryoma's hands.

"All the way?" he asked infuriately, seeing how the other shows his possession to his beloved.

"Yup. All the way." Fuji scornfully replied.

Atobe grew more irately and judging by his character, surely he can't hold up any longer "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY RYOMA!" he exclaimed.

"Excuse me?"

"I said–"

"You don't own me" Ryoma's eyebrows arched.

"The hell I do!"

"You don't because I do now Atobe-kun" Fuji teased, "Now, please excuse me and my darling because we still have our own business to attend to."

But before the prodigy and Ryoma leave the room, a maid, in frilly short dress, entered "Atobe-sama the food is served." She informed. But since Atobe was too caught up by the two, "Keigo the food is ready" Sanada called out again stiffly, trying to get his attention too.

"Aww hear that Ryo-chan? I guess our business will be postponed for now" Fuji, ignoring Atobe, bent and rested his chin on Ryoma's left shoulder and kissed his neck intimately providing himself the pleasure of Ryoma's taste.

"I'm hungry" Ryoma closed his eyes trying to look pleased.

Rylie clings to Yukimura as they went ahead the dining hall, Mukahi followed while Oshitari gestured Fuji to stop. The other nodded and grabbed his lover, "Let's eat then."

Atobe's eyes followed the two as they trailed off the room, _'Impudent fool! You really did dare touch MY Ryoma!' _he thought as he tossed his bangs away from his face while trying to calm himself down.

"Go ahead Sanada, I'll be there"

"I'll wait." the other insisted.

"Fine" Keigo muttered. He went to the washroom and splashed his face with some cold water trying to unruffled his nerves. _'If you want to play, I'll give you a game'_

After a good 15 minutes later, both entered the dining hall just to see everyone gone.

"Where is everybody?" Atobe inquired to the only person left.

The cook bowed and answered "They requested to eat outside, near the pool Sir. They ask me to inform the two of you so I waited here."

"Why?"

"So that you would know Sir"

"I mean why did they want to eat there?"

"I'm not sure Sir"

"Oh okay" _'I wonder why'_

o0o

Tezuka was about to leave before the others since two regulars were missing and there is no point to stay much longer. He was supposed to go and eat lunch alone until two certain players called up to him.

"Tezuka-san wait up!" Oishi and Eiji bellowed as they ran off towards their captain.

"What is it?" the other asked.

Eiji held on his knees for support while Oishi catches his breath "Did…Did you know… Ryoma… and Fuji…"

"What about them?"

"They're dating!"

"You two are going to join me in lunch and explain everything" their_buchou_ ordered.

"Ha..hai" Oishi and Eiji conceded in chorus.

"Good"

o0o

"By now, I think Tezuka would already know" Fuji sinisterly grinned as he eased into a chair near the pool.

"What do you mean?" Oshitari questioned, sitting opposite from Fuji.

"That me and Ryoma are dating"

"What's the big deal for him?"

"I believe he likes Ryoma a lot." Fuji answered inaudibly.

Observing the sudden change of tone in Fuji's voice, "You like him don't you?"

"you can say that" Syusuke tried to force a tight smile.

"I think I know why exactly you're pulling all of this"

"If you do, care to keep it to yourself?"

"No problem" Oshitari conceded.

Rylie and Yukimura sat beside Mukahi who sat next to Oshitari right after their conversation. Ryoma who just arrived sat beside Fuji reserving two unoccupied chairs from his opposite side.

"So what are you two talking about earlier?" Rylie asked while softly tightens her clutches from her date's arms.

"Nothing much." Oshitari sipped his juice.

"Just talking about our prince of hearts here." Fuji added.

"Who's the prince of heart?" Sanada inquired. Atobe immediately sat alongside Ryoma and snapped his fingers, a gesture from the cook to serve the food already.

"The same person known as the prince of tennis"

"Me?"

"Not you Genichirou, its Ryoma"

"Him?" Sanada ogled straight to Ryoma as his eyebrows arched.

"You still have lots of work to work on." the young Echizen stared back intently. _'Boyfriend stealer!'_

"Don't worry you're my prince now." Atobe closed the gap between him and Sanada as he whispered. Though it is loud enough to be heard. The sudden change of personality shocked everyone._ 'What's up with him now?' _Oshitari and Mukahi thought. Furthermore Ryoma's reaction was not much different, _'The hell??' _

'_It's working!'_ Fuji thought before sharing a piece of his mind. "Lucky for you Sanada. You seemed to have become a prince now as well"

"Hm" Sanada sneered not knowing about the whole idea behind Atobe.

"How could you possibly be his prince?" Ryoma muttered sarcastically._'I'm way better with Keigo than you!'_

"Why don't we all just eat peacefully, the food IS served if you people haven't noticed" Mukahi condescendingly suggested for the second time this day.

"That's a better idea." Rylie approved, flipping her long black hair.

The rest agreed. But the atmosphere seems to be surrounded by a dark aura from three infuriated people.

o0o

At a near seafood restaurant…

"Since when, did you say?" Tezuka deliberately tried to clarify.

"Since the night after the Karaoke thing I believe" Oishi answered.

'_Fuji! How dare you!' _"Tell me what happen again"

"Well when Fuji called me last night, he told me about his plan on dating Ryoma since the little guy just broke up with Atobe. He said Ochibi might need someone to cheer him up." Eiji explained.

"I see"

"So what are you going to do now?" Two asked in unison.

"With Syusuke?"

"With Ryoma of course! Are you really okay with him being taken again?"

"Oh. Yeah. I mean no." Tezuka was slightly confused by the misunderstanding. _'It's Fuji that I like not Ryoma. Though I do have a thing with him.'_

"I have to go now"

"True. You do need a rest Kunimitsu." Oishi replied.

"Yeah. See you all tomorrow morning. 100 laps for the late comers." Tezuka reminded the vice-captain then left.

"Keep that in mind Eiji" Oishi informed his partner after seeing Tezuka leave.

"Wait who will pay the bill?"

o0o

Atobe excused himself after lunch and dragged Ryoma to his room.

"I thought you only love me?" Ryoma acted as the first person to inquire.

"I do" Atobe answered honestly.

"Still?"

"Still"

"I demand an explanation then"

"Sanada drugged me that time. He asked me to become his boyfriend. Yuushi said to go with the flow. So there"

"Uhuh. What a very in-depth explanation" Ryoma sardonically replied.

"You don't believe me do you?" Atobe claimed.

"After what I saw on the video? I'm not sure if I will." Ryoma snarled under his breath.

"What video?" Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"Fuji showed me. The two of you in the park, kissing again." Ryoma glared.

"When did he?"

"Don't change the topic now!" the prince demanded.

"Fine! That time I confronted him to ask what he did to me. Then he kissed me."

"Again with another very detailed story"

"If you don't believe me, I'll make you!" Atobe, without wasting any second, pushed Ryoma to his bed and locked his hands with his. Starting from the forehead, Atobe slowly kissed Ryoma until he met the other's lips with his. Atobe had always been longing for this moment again, and as he slid his tongue asking for an entrance to Ryoma's cavern, he at the same time tried to undress his beloved. Ryoma tried to resist but in the end he gave in and let the dominating tongue in and shared a breathless kiss just like what they have always did before. Enjoying the taste of Ryoma's, Atobe then leisurely licked the neck of his partner down to his torso and nibbled anything he wanted. Ryoma moaned by the hand that suddenly caresses his hips. The time had seemed to stop around them, but just when everything seemed to be perfect a person abruptly intruded.

"Atobe? Ryoma are you here?"

* * *

I really am not good in ending a chapter but that's fine. I love leaving things hanging anyway. Don't worry I love you all!  
And Oh by the way... PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT... It means REVIEW..xoxo Azriel. 


	6. Chapter 5: The Strangest Plan part 1

**Disclaimer:** Me don't own Prince Of Tennis but by Takeshi Konomi

**Summary:** Atobe Keigo loves him and everyone knows that already. Their relationship was accepted except for one. That one thought he successfully destroyed their relationship, was he wrong or right? AtoXRyo AtoXSana

**Add up pair:** YuushiXGakuto FujiXRyo **Soon:** TezXFuji OhtoriXShishido OishiXEiji

**Author(ess) Note: **Sorry for the LONG wait. I have summer classes and it sucks!! Err… I would at the least need 5 reviews to know if I should continue this or not...

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

"There's someone coming right here Keigo" Ryoma informed as he pushed the other unto the side of the bed, keeping a distance between them.

"Who the hell is disturbing ore-sama now?" Atobe hissed, lowering his voice. _'I can't believe this!'_

'_Shit, I shouldn't have let him!'_ Ryoma chided himself. "Whatever"

"Quick! Hide!" Atobe jeered.

In chorus, Ryoma, grabbing his shirt went inside a huge walk-in closet full of tights and gears for tennis, as Atobe puts on his shirt and stood beside the bed, and at the same time the door slightly opening, revealing a certain man.

"Atobe, Ryoma are you here?"

"Yuushi!" yelped Atobe in surprise.

'_What's up with this room? And the bed…' _Oshitari wondered before reacting. "I was wondering why the-" clearing his throat, "I mean where you and Echizen is."

Laughing nervously, Atobe held his equanimity back and answered, "I talked to him a bit but the brat ignored me and stepped out"

"So you were both in this room earlier?" Oshitari's eyebrow's arched.

"You can say that"

"So that explains why the bed is so messy"

"Obviously" Atobe answered proudly. Behind the closet, Ryoma smacked his face from frustration. _'Stupid Monkey King!'_

"Aha! I got you there!" the dark-blue eyed guy smirked in victory.

"What do you-" Atobe asked in curiosity but stopped midair, realizing his mistake. "Oh"

"Why don't we all go back ne sempais?" Ryoma got out the closet room and informed the two while pushing them towards the door.

"Echizen! What are you doing here?" Oshitari inquired as he stepped out of the room together with Atobe and Ryoma.

"None of your business, besides Syusuke's waiting for me." Ryoma answered boringly as he sauntered first.

From behind, a shocked person reacted, "You're still coming back to him?"

"Yeah" the other answered and left.

o0o

The clouded sky covered the world below from the sun's illuminant rays, while the light breeze swiftly dances freely in the air gives a chill to Fuji, the prodigy still continued to walk as he then past the gates of their school.

"Morning everyone" Fuji greeted as he entered the court.

"Fuji-sempai! Ohayou!" the first years and sophomores greeted back in unison.

At the far end of the court, Kikumaru kept on annoying Momoshiro, opposite the two Inui was too busy extracting his newly discovered 'edible' herbs, and near Inui, where Kaido is doing his self-training program given by one certain sempai, Oishi and Tezuka with Ryuzaki-sensei were discussing something. And as usual, Ryoma was with the terrific trio – a name given by Momo.

Seeing that everyone had their own business to attend to, Fuji decided to join Tezuka and Oishi. "Ohayou Tezuka, Oishi. Ryu-sensei"

"Where were you and Ryoma yesterday?" Tezuka questioned flatly without greeting beforehand. He can't seem to get the fact that he was irritated by the verity that two of his teammates were dating with no consent on his side. Furthermore it's two of whom he considered his closest.

Fuji glanced back to Oishi who was watching him intently before looking back to Tezuka, "We were with Yukimura and the others."

Without bothering to reply Tezuka walked out with Ryuzaki-sensei following, and together they went to the office.

"Does he now already?" Fuji asked Oishi.

"Yes nyah" Eiji answered asphyxiating Oishi from behind. The other hardly nodded.

"Good then" Fuji showed his usual smile, "I've got to go to Ryo-chan. I wanted to ask something, ja!" he continued as he bid goodbye leaving the two behind and went towards his boyfriend.

Ryoma smiled back to his lover while lowering his cap to prevent anyone noticing. _'I'm getting used to him now… I wonder why'_

"How did it go?"

"I don't know what your talking about." the young prince answered.

A faint smile creeps on Fuji's face, "I mean with you and Atobe yesterday, in his room? I heard it from Yuushi"

'_Damn stupid eye-glass monster!' _"Err. Nothing happened in particular" Ryoma shrugged.

"I believe there's an improvement"

All of a sudden Tezuka stepped in, "Improvement in what?"

Fuji and Ryoma looked behind and saw their captain looking directly towards the older prodigy. Tezuka Kunimitsu felt irritated just looking at the two so close together. He never knew what's the best word to describe his feelings but one thing is certain. It's close to envy, envious to Ryoma, whom who could carelessly talk with Fuji.

"In our relationship" Fuji bluntly informed smiling.

Tezuka examined Ryoma for noticeable reaction but there was none. Still with a stern look on his face, Tezuka decided to accept it. "Congratulations then. I'm just here to tell you that practice was long over. Go straight home." He then turn around and ready to go, but before his other foot stepped on the ground, he was stopped mid-air.

"That's it?" Fuji unknowingly said. _'Huh?'_ Ryoma wondered, _'Oh'_ finally understanding after few seconds.

"Yes. And Ryoma, don't be careless." With that Tezuka left. 'Huh?' Ryoma again wondered, but this time he doesn't have any idea.

o0o

"Why is it so hard to understand him." Fuji confessed to Ryoma as they walked together.

Ryoma looked at his lover curiously, "Maybe he doesn't know what he really feels."

"So that's it right?" Syusuke sighed.

"I don't care if you give up. But I don't want you to get yourself hurt."

"Thank you" Fuji suddenly had the spur to hug the young Echizen and so he did.

To Ryoma's surprise, Fuji captured his waist, tightly embracing him. Eye's locked and without thinking, Syusuke brushed his lips with the other and kissed Ryoma.

The sudden action made Ryoma to release himself from Fuji. "Syusuke… Me and Keigo…"

Fuji chuckled, "I know"

"You know?" Ryoma pouted.

"Atobe-kun warned me yesterday. That if I get near you, he'll most probably call his private army and kill me" Fuji informed calmly like he didn't care at all.

A soft scuttling sound from behind made them stop.

"I guess you should receive a warning yourself too Echizen." Said the voice coming from behind the tree.

"Show yourself." the young Echizen demanded. "You shouldn't hide. Sanada" Fuji added, declaring.

Wearing the same cap, same shirt and same shorts, the Rikkaidai player smirked as he slowly showed himself up front. "Still as sharp as ever I see."

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked infuriately as he glared straight.

"You" the other answered and just about Fuji was to talk, Sanada raised his arms ready to punch him in the face, but Fuji was able to dodged it quickly, though not the second try.

As the prodigy fell on the ground, Sanada quickly punched Ryoma's stomach making the other weak and carried him fast. _'I'll never let you and Keigo make up'_

* * *

Sorry fan's of FUJI!! I never wanted him to be hurt but I need to do that because well, Ryoma had to be kidnapped by our beloved SANADA-KUN!! Love lots AzrieL


End file.
